


Aversion

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love Confessions, Reader Insert, Secret Crush, Spencer Reid x You, reid x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/Summary: Can you do one where Garcia and the reader(she is also on the team) have a sleepover, the read are tolls Garcia there she likes Reid, they get pretty tipsy and Garcia call some of the team members and tells them without the reader knowing that the reader likes Spencer Reid. The next day the reader and Garcia can’t remember anything that happened but the team can remember the calls/voice mails. Made from imaginingcriminalminds from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aversion

“I think you could use a boa.”

 

You were straining to open your eyes, when you felt the soft tickle of feathers on your face, finally forcing them open you saw the bright pink and purple scarf fall on your chest.

 

“And here I thought you were talking about a snake.”

 

Sitting up, you scrubbed the grime out of your eyes, still tipping over towards drunk when Garcia thrust another drink in your hand.

 

“C’mon Y/N, keep up.”

 

You sipped the drink, eyeing Garcia and giggling, she too had donned a boa, hers neon blue and green to match her pajamas. You wrapped the feathers around your neck, putting your feet up on the coffee table as you let the drink relax you. This is what you needed, what you both needed, you weren’t necessarily a heavy drinker but after the last case you felt as if you had been nearly crippled both physically and mentally. You could tell Garcia needed it too, as she topped off her drink coming back over and clinking you glasses together.

 

“Cheers, my darling.”

 

You put on a fake British accent. “And what are we cheering to, my dove?”

 

“Oh, getting the baddies and praying there won’t be any more for a good while.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

You drained your glass and reached for the wine bottle, having trouble steadying yourself to pour. How does someone get drunk off wine? Sure, this was the third bottle, but still, it was just grapes. You looked at the ruby red liquid, as if expecting it could give you the answer before Garcia piped up.

 

“So who on the team would you get between the sheets with, Y/N?”

 

You were glad you hadn’t taken a drink yet, with that statement it would’ve surely ended up all over Garcia’s rug.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Garcia scoffed at you. “Oh, come on, you listen to this all the time with JJ and Emily, but no one’s ever asked you.”

 

“I think it’s because I obviously wouldn’t sleep with any of them.”

 

Garcia gave you a pointed look. “Really? I know you’ve dated a few guys but you keep them to the curb in a few weeks. There’s got to be somebody you’ve got your sights on, how about one of the girls then? Me included, I’d be flattered if you thought about getting horizontal with me.”

 

You burst out laughing at that. “Sorry Garcia never had that thought about you. Everyone’s too much like family to me. You and the girls are the sisters I never got to have, Morgan is the big brother type, Hotch is the dad, and Rossi the uncle. And I don’t do incest.”

 

“And Reid?”

 

“That should be obvious too.”

 

And it should be, everyone in the BAU knew of Reid’s aversion to you. Except you never understood why, from the second day of working he steered way out of your direction. You had tried to bond with everyone on the team, hoping, with time, you’d earn the young genius’ respect and perhaps friendship. You always believed you were a good person, nurturing even. Each member calling upon you in a time of need. Except Reid. He would try to make sure to not be in any contact with you, maybe a few curt answers and nods throughout the day.  
Sometimes being downright rude to you. He’d go all the way to Morgan’s office to ask for a file, making Morgan come back to your desk for it when it was directly diagonal from Reid’s. Or the time you made cupcakes for the team, you were able to hide behind a door hearing a brief bit of the conversation with JJ.

 

“Where the cupcakes come from?”

 

“Y/N made them.”

 

“She can cook?”

 

“Yeah, she cooks all the time, they’re really yummy. You should get one, Spence.”

 

He had stood staring at them for five minutes before finally picking one up, but as he saw you coming from behind the door he had put it back down and scurrying in the opposite direction. Who was he to be so damned surprised you could cook? Sure, these came out of box mix but you added spices and vanilla to them to make them more homemade.

You’ve had to cook for yourself since you were nine, and he’d know that if he’d ever spoken more than two words to you. Instead of trying to be mad about it, you got the cupcake he picked up, and had set it on his desk when he was away, leaving a note stating:

 

‘I saw you thinking about trying this, I can assure you they’re pretty decent. I hope you try it.’

 

You never knew if he did or not. It wasn’t on his desk when you had come back, but he could’ve always thrown it in the garbage.

 

Then there was the children. Oh, Lord the children. You babysat for Henry and Jack all the time, truly adoring the two boys. You preferred to hang around children, it made you feel less guilty for not acting your age. Spencer had come by JJ’s when you were watching the boys, the three of you piled in the living room building pillow forts, Uncle Grandpa booming in the background, plates with half eaten pizza and bowls of ice cream scattered on the coffee table. He had looked at you standing there like you were a circus freak. They weren’t your children, you could spoil them all you wanted. It didn’t hurt them to eat junk every once in a while, you usually fed them healthy version of junk food but it was cheat day.

 

What you really think pissed him off was the way Henry still clutched to you though he still greeted his godfather. He had talked to the boys a few minutes, avoiding any eye contact or conversation with you before ushering out the door with a small wave.

 

After that every time one of the boys came to the office or you were all gathered together Reid appeared to study you with them, like you were bribing them to like you. Or something more sinister. You shuddered, if he knew…Growing up in foster care you knew sinister things, luckily and sadly merely witnessing or hearing about it. It hurt that Reid may think you would ever do that to a child.  
But you were a nurturing person at hear

 

“Y/N?”

 

Startling, you were back in Garcia’s apartment. “What?”

 

“I was saying that I understand. I hope someday he’ll come around to you.”

 

“Pfft, doubtful, it’s been what? Almost four years? I’ve given up. Sooner or later one of us will transfer and the other can celebrate.”

 

Garcia looked at you in horror. “Oh, no! We are not having anymore departures on the BAU. I’m tired of breaking in new people, and soon as they become my loves they get sent away. No more, you’re both stuck here.”

 

You rolled your eyes playfully. “You broke me in?”

 

“Yes, remember when I quizzed you on anime?”

 

“You do that all the time.”

 

“Yeah, but the first time was a test, but you passed it. So I didn’t really have to break you in, if you had failed though. Oh-ho I could’ve made it hell for you the first week.”

 

“Holy shit, Garcia, I could’ve been straitlaced and never know any of that stuff.”

 

“But my radar said you did so I seized the opportunity.”

 

You shook your head, dismissing the tech’s logic. “I think I’m going to bed.”

 

“What, no, why? This is a slumber party we can’t go to bed yet, was it because I mentioned Reid?”

 

It was, just the thought of him made you exhausted and with the wine making you drowsy you wanted to erase of memory of him, but you still shook your head.

 

“No, Garcia, just tired. We already had a romantic movie marathon, been through every dessert we ordered, did a fashion show, painted each others’ nails and fixed our hair, and drank three bottles of wine. It’s past midnight and I’m about to pass out.”

 

Garcia looked at the ground. “I wish you and Reid got along.”

 

Had she even heard you? You sighed. “I do too. Believe Garcia, it’s not from lack of trying on my end.”

 

“So you like him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like-like him?”

 

Seriously? You wanted to throw a fit over this, having your words twisted when there was no real end result. But Garcia had caught you. Maybe her radar did work, because, though he seemed to loathe you, you admired him. You noticed his small tendencies – writing to his mother everyday during lunch, or picking up coffee for one of the team members who was stuck with paperwork, the way his eyes lit up with surprise when he discovered something new, and his gentleness that you got to witness whenever he was around Henry. Over the years, each instance placed itself somewhere in your mind easing its way into your heart.

Though you tried to fight it, eventually covering it up.

 

“Yes, Garcia, now may I go to sleep?”

 

“Sure, Y/N, we can make waffles in the morning.”

 

The sound of that churned the wine in your stomach causing you to hiccup, but as you covered yourself with the fluffy comforter your drunkness helped put you to sleep. Unbeknownst to you, Garcia scrambling to her phone and hitting her contacts.

 

You woke up from your own snores, your mouth tasting like you had a dead rat in it. Felt like one too, needing something to drink to get rid of the fuzzy texture on your tongue. Chugging down the juice you found in the fridge, you set to work on making coffee when your phone buzzed as soon as you began crossing the room to check it, Garcia’s started.

 

A case, of course.

 

You were wrong, apparently the Department of Justice were needing the yearly inquiries from each department of the FBI for the annual budget requirements. Maybe the BAU would break even this year and not have any cutbacks. Looking over you saw the buzzing had not jostled Garcia at all, God, how much did she drink last night? How much did you drink? The last thing you remembered was flirting with the delivery guy when he had brought a peanut and chocolate tiramisu. Damn that had been the fifth dessert order, your stomach was still stretched from everything you consumed. Groaning about the fact you were going to need to work out for hours to work off the calories you made your coffee before deciding to wake up Garcia.

 

“Garcia?”

 

Steady breath was flowing out of the blonde’s mouth.

 

“Garcia!”

 

Slight snort, then steady again. You began to shake her shoulder, and she jerked away almost making you spill coffee all over yourself. A trick you learned from one of your foster siblings was you didn’t need a bucket of water to wake someone. That made a mess, and that would only cause trouble. No, a few ice cubes would suffice. Walking back over you stuffed the ice in Garcia’s sleep bra. After a few minutes of trying to sling the cold off her she jerked awake.

 

“What the hell? Y/N?”

 

You giggled softly. “We got to go to the office, Garcia.”

 

“And you put ice in my bra for it?”

 

“No, I put ice in your bra cause you were comatose.”

 

“Ugh, I feel sledgehammers fighting in my head. What happened last night?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, how long did you wait to go to sleep after I conked out?”

 

“I don’t know, all I remember is throwing balloons off the balcony.”

 

Oh, yeah. But that was way before the delivery guy, shit, Garcia must have been totally bombed last night.

 

“Lets not do that again for a while.”

 

“Agreed, my sparkle is totally faded this morning.”

 

“You better get it going cause we need to head out.”

 

You both decided it’d be best to take a taxi to work, neither of you fully alert or capable of managing to get there in one piece. Upon arrival to the bullpen, you felt the odd sensation of eyes on you. Looking around you thought you saw people dropping their heads, but, than again, the lingering alcohol in your bloodstream could be making you paranoid somehow.

 

“Well, good morning, Miss Foxxy.”

 

Looking up, you saw Morgan approaching wearing one of his Cheshire cat grins.

The hangover was making it too hard to throw out a comeback though.

 

“Sorry Morgan, don’t have it in me today.”

 

“A little too much 'juice’ for you and Garcia?”

 

“Way too much.”

 

“Must have been with my mama doing all that dialing last night.”

 

That perked in your ears. “What dialing?”

 

Morgan’s smile faltered at seeing the curious look on your face. “You mean, you have no idea what Garcia called us about?”

 

“No, that’s why I’m asking, I passed out before she did.”

 

Morgan’s face turned something akin to horror. “That…That, um, explains a lot.”

 

“Does it, then? What all did she say?”

 

“Nothing, nothing important, it was just off comment she made.”

 

“About what though?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, Y/N, don’t worry about it, everyone will forget about it by the end of the day anyways. I just need you to do this file here, and I’ll be on my way.”

 

“Morgan…MORGAN WHAT DID SHE SAY?”

 

Though you shouted he pretended not to hear you, going off back to his office. It did draw the attention of everyone else in the bullpen though as you slumped into your chair and threw open the file. It was about you, you knew it. It had to be, he wouldn’t have walked off like that if it had been something else. But what? What could be mortifying enough to throw Morgan off from teasing you? It had to be bad. But you couldn’t think of anything, shaking it off from the time being you scrabbled through the files that were in your desk’s inbox, letting it dwindle down to a few before going for some coffee. Maybe you could get out early and whatever it was you could escape from for today and let it erase from everyone’s memory.

 

Pouring your coffee, Prentiss bumping shoulders with you. Her grin was as wide as Morgan’s.

 

“So, must have been quite the night, huh?”

 

“It was…good?”

 

“Alcohol is the best truth serum, if we could open a bottle and give enough of it to the unsubs it’d save a lot of time and trouble.”

 

“It wouldn’t really hold up in court though.”

 

Prentiss laughed. “No, I guess not. It loosens the lips though, helped you last night, right?”

 

“Now that you mention it, I’m curious to what all was said last night?”

 

Prentiss’ brows furrowed. “You mean you don’t remember?”

 

“Nope, blank screen in there for most of last night, so is Garcia’s, so if someone could just, you know, enlighten me it’d-”

 

“Oh, gee, I forgot a binder with some witness statements, I need to get those to Hotch.”

 

“Prentiss, wait, come on…”

 

“I’ll talk to you later, Y/N.”

 

A majority of the day was like that, after Prentiss, nobody had talked to you, no glances or anything. But then you had went to get more files to JJ and nudge-nudge, wink-wink again, and again, you had asked what was said only to be pushed out of her office. The same with Rossi, though he did give you a pat on the back. Like that would ease your troubles. Was it that bad?

 

Deciding you have had enough you trudged to Garcia’s lair, snapping the door shut behind you. “You are going to help me, you said something about me to everyone yesterday, and you’re going to find out what it is.”

 

Garcia cringed away, turning back to her keyboard and typing furiously. “Garcia!”

 

“Y/N, come on we were drunk no one cares what we said.”

 

“No, it was what YOU said, and apparently they do or they wouldn’t – wait you know, don’t you? You know what you said.”

 

Garcia shrugged sheepishly. “People have been coming to me to talking about it, and after Morgan, and JJ it kind of came crashing back to me.”

 

“Nice, great, so what was it that you bared about me?”

 

“You’ll get mad.”

 

“I’m already mad!”

 

“You’ll be even more mad.”

 

“Garcia! Please, people keep whispering about me as I walk by, our team is avoiding me like the plague now, I’d like to rectify all of this before we actually have to go out on a case or something.”

 

Garcia looked down at her lap, wringing her hands. “Well, last night-”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You kind of said you liked Reid, like like-like.”

 

Your body stiffened, no way, there was no way in hell you’d ever admit that. The guy treated you like you were a contagion, no one could possibly believe you’d fall for him. This, this was not happening.

 

“Y/N?”

 

You remained wide eyed and stiff for a few more minutes before screaming at the top of your lungs.

 

“Why Garcia! Why would you ever tell people that?”

 

“I don’t know why I did it, maybe, I thought if he knew you liked him he’d come around to you, you know? Then we could get on like a happy family.”

 

You ran a hand through your hair, your heart lurching in your throat. Reid…Reid hadn’t shown up for work, maybe, maybe he didn’t know.

 

“Garcia, what about Reid?”

 

Garcia looked at her doe eyed. “What about him?”

 

“Does he know, he’s not in, maybe the grapevine missed him.”

 

Garcia began scooting her chair from you. “Y/N, I’m sorry, I looked at my phone -”

 

You took a step towards her. “And?”

 

“His was the first number I called last night.”

 

You wrenched your hand out, Garcia flinching away, holding her hands up in defense. But your aim was on the pink stress toy on her desk, Beloved, as it was called. Taking the little pink monster, you threw it to the ground with all you might, stomping it until it burst open its blue and purple glittering liquid spewing on the floor. Garcia squeaked in horror but didn’t say anything.

 

“What am I supposed to do, Garcia? It’s hard enough to work with him, now it’s going to be unbearable. I’m definitely going to have to transfer now.”

 

“No!”

 

“I don’t know what else to do.”

 

“We’ll figure something out.”

 

“I don’t think so, Garcia, look, I’m sorry about your toy, I’ll replace it, but I’m going to leave for today. I’ve had enough of being the topic of the office gossip.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

 

“It’s okay, Garcia. It happens.” I should’ve kept my mouth shut.

 

Walking out of the building you felt eyes on you, but you refused to turn around.

Not today.

 

Getting a blanket you dropped down to your couch blocking out the rest of the world. You really didn’t want to leave, but you couldn’t find a plausible way of working around this. If it had really gotten to Reid, unless it had rolled off his back in Garcia’s drunken state, there was going to be no way to work with that man. How could someone with so much light in them have so much darkness for you? If only you hadn’t drank so much, if only you hadn’t said anything to Garcia, if only you hadn’t built up feelings for such a smartass. If only, if only, if only…..  
A knock came at the door, breaking your thoughts. It was then you realized you had been crying, wiping the tears away the best you could you fumbled to the door. Forgetting to look through the peephole you opened it.

 

“Reid?”

 

Oh, fuck. Why the hell would Reid be here? Is he here to tell you to quit or he’ll file office harassment charges? Or could it be to tell you what an idiot you are for getting blotted out and admitting something so inane in the first place?

 

“Y/N?”

 

Your eyes went to his, and you realized it was the first time he ever said your name.

 

“Sorry, come in Reid, forgive me I didn’t clean it during our time off.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Taking the blanket off the couch, you offered him a seat.

 

“I’m going to guess why you’re here.”

 

“Oh, um, good, I was afraid on how to approach the subject.”

 

This was the longest conversation you’ve had with him. And you weren’t really sure how to continue it.

 

“I’ll be handing transfer papers tomorrow, so you don’t need to worry about anything.”

 

His eyes searched yours. “A transfer?”

 

You looked at him dumbfounded. “Yeah, isn’t that what you want? I figured that would be easiest.”

 

Reid, for once, seemed at a loss for words. “N-no that’s not what I want. Why would you do that?”

 

“Don’t play like that, Garcia told me she called you last night.”

 

“She did, I still don’t understand why you need to transfer, was it…Was it some kind of joke?”

 

“A joke on me I guess.” You laughed ruefully. “Don’t drink to excess, best advice ever, you’ll tell people shit and not remember it the next day.”

 

“Y/N.”

 

Turning you saw Reid looking at you…differently. It wasn’t his usual blank stare of indifference, his stare righ t now held sympathy and something else.

 

“Reid, I’m sorry, I already know you don’t like me, professionally or casually, and with this on top of everything -”

 

“Who said I didn’t like you?”

 

Your jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me? You. You did, Reid. The way you avoid me, you never speak to me, today is the most words you spoke to me than the last four years combined. You berate the way I cook, my friendships with the team, the way I am with Henry and Jack.”

 

“I’ve never berated you.”

 

“Not out loud, but I have seen you looking at me. I know you don’t like me here, so fine, you’ll get what you want.”

 

Damn, you wanted a drink. It was a little ironic in a way.

 

“I wasn’t…I wasn’t trying to look at you like that. I was trying to cover, I didn’t want you to…to see. I knew you could ever-”

“Ever what Reid?”

 

“Ever care about me the way I do about you.”

 

Your head reared back, those were the last words you were expecting.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“I care about you, Y/N. The way you take of everybody, your sweet, nurturing spirit. The way you never really care what people think about you. I adored you from the second day, I just couldn’t let you see that. I decided if I couldn’t have your love I could at least work beside you.”

 

“But you completely stayed away from me.”

 

“I was there, just in the background. I watched you, but knew I should stay away, then Garcia called and I really did think it was a joke. But I thought…if there was even a slither of truth in it. I wanted to take a chance. But, I see, it was a joke, on both of us. I should go, we can figure out how to work together. It’ll be okay, Y/N.”

 

He went for the door and you tried to form some coherence to stop him.

 

“Re-Spencer…”

 

He turned at his name, his eyes so vulnerable and you saw his truth. His fear, of you, of your rejection. How could you not see it? Were you that bad of a profiler or was he that good of an actor?

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

You shook your head. “Not if you don’t want to.”

 

He came toe to toe with you, a hand reaching to touch your cheek, soft pads of fingers trailing along the curve of your cheek.

 

“Y/N, I’d like to stay around for as long as you want me.”


End file.
